1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring apparatuses, and particularly to a voltage tolerance measuring apparatus which measures the voltage tolerance of a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a power system of a motherboard of a computer includes 3.3V_SYS, 12V_SYS, 5V_SYS, −5V_SYS, −12V_SYS, 5V_STBY voltage signals, and PS_ON, PWROK control signals. These voltage and control signals are supplied by a computer power supply via a 24 pin power connector thereof connected to a corresponding 24 pin power connector of the motherboard. Because the computer power supply is a dedicated device for the motherboard, the voltage tolerance of the motherboard should match with the computer power supply. If the voltage of the computer power supply is greater than the voltage tolerance of the motherboard, the motherboard may be damaged. Thereby, the voltage tolerance of the motherboard needs to be measured before selling.
What is needed is to provide a voltage tolerance measuring apparatus to measure the voltage tolerance of a motherboard.